This invention relates to a liquid-vapor separator and, more particularly, to a centrifugal type liquid-vapor separator for use in vapor generating systems, or the like, for separating a liquid, such as water, from a vapor, such as steam.
Centrifugal type liquid-vapor separators are well-known and are often utilized in vapor generating systems, or the like, for receiving a mixture of water and vapor from the furnace section of the system and separating the mixture into water and vapor. These type of separators usually employ an upright cylindrical baffle against which a plurality of high velocity tangential streams of the generated liquid-vapor mixture is directed. The heavier liquid is centrifuged out around the baffle and descends along the baffle, while the lighter vapor moves inwardly forming a separate inner layer which rises upwardly. The streams of the liquid-vapor mixture are usually directed toward the baffle through a plurality of arcuate arms which communicate with openings formed in a riser pipe, with the configuration of the openings and arms determining the tangential orientation of the liquid-vapor stream relative to the baffle.
In these arrangements, the liquid-vapor mixture is initially introduced into the lower end of the riser pipe where it rises upwardly before discharging radially outwardly through the openings in the pipe. However, due to the fact that the liquid-vapor mixture flows in an upward direction in the riser pipe, it tends to discharge from the openings in the riser pipe in a slightly upward direction which often results in the vapor, which is separated from the liquid in the foregoing manner, being re-entrained in the liquid, which, of course, reduces the efficiency of the separator.
Also, when these type separators are connected in vapor generation systems, such as, for example, between a downcomer from the furnace section of the generator and a primary superheater inlet, the circuitry involved in making the inlet connection to the lower portion of the separator is relatively complicated.